


A Malfoy outmanoeuvred.

by Yuzum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Rigel Black Chronicles - Freeform, murkeybluematter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzum/pseuds/Yuzum
Summary: While Arcturus Rigel Blacks true identity is revealed, Draco Malfoy tries to make sense of it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harriet Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Rigel Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	A Malfoy outmanoeuvred.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I don't advice you to read it if you haven't read the rigel black chronicles. 
> 
> Ps: I felt like there aren't really fanfictions of the fanfiction of MurkeyBlueMatter that elaborate on the viewpoint of Draco Malfoy if he found out about the ruse.

When Draco Malfoy closed the door behind him that night, he felt wrecked. With a throbbing headache he made his way to what used to be Rigel Blacks bed. His bed was unmade. Even his suitcase seemed to wait as if every moment his owner could come to pick him up. Rigel wouldn’t return though. Draco got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sure, he had known that Rigel lied from the start until the finish. What he hadn’t anticipated was the depth of Rigel’s lies. If they caught ‘Rigel’, Azkaban would be waiting for him. Someone had dared to pretend to be a pureblood. Due to the magical mirrors being placed in strategic areas, the rumors had probably spread through the entire magical community by now. 'Rigel' would need to be crafty in order to leave the country. The feeling in his stomach worsened. With all the chaos that erupted during and after the last test, Draco hadn’t had time to process his own emotions. In the stadium he had been overwhelmed by the sentiments of the people that were close by. Though he had made eye contact with Rigel for the last time. Despite his disheveled appearance Rigel looked determined more than ever. A vortex of emotions surrounded Rigel, laced with regret. After he had escaped, Draco and Pansy had received a relentless stream of questions. They all had the same question: had Draco or Pansy known? In some way he had. All the times he had felt the guilt and fear simmering in Rigel’s body. His habbit of using handwriting charms on certain letters he send. His paranoid behavior when it came to his body. Furthermore, his weird ominous predictions of their future as friends. Draco felt as he should have known. It just never clicked until now. Draco’s nails digged in the palm of his hand. He felt lost. Rigel had always been his anchor. He was his best friend. Family even, due to the life debt he owned him. If he was honest to himself, somewhere he had kept hoping that he might even have a shot as his lover. Draco felt himself gasp for air. 

He knew he didn’t have much time so with trembling hands he quickly put Rigel’s suitcase on top of his bed. Surprisingly, there were no wards on it. Maybe it was because Rigel kept the most incriminating evidence in his personal bag. Draco opened the suitcase easily. On one side were Rigel’s clothes. He rumbled through them. Just boxers, slytherin uniforms and protective garbs for dealing with potions. On the other side were Rigel notes. Draco looked through them swiftly. There were no clues besides that all the classroom notes were written in Rigel’s distinctive handwriting. As if a rooster had decided to start writing. Small and hard to read. Draco put everything back in the suitcase. He took out his wand and aimed it at the last piece of evidence. ‘Evanesco’ whispered Draco quietly, while he felt his heart tightening. The suitcase disappeared. Whatever ‘Rigel’ his plans were for the future, the less evidence the better. He couldn’t do much for Rigel, except tie up the loose ends. Draco hoped his current level in occlumency would suffice. He took a last look underneath Rigel’s bed to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. Only dust remained. He felt his rapid heartbeat slowing down. At least one duty he had fulfilled today. 

Shaking from adrenaline Draco walked back to his own bed. A bed he had shared with Rigel. He sat down on it, while running his hands through his hair. He was raised with the idea that purebloods were superior. As a consequence, he had always felt disdain for halfbloods and mudbloods. Even though Rigel had been outspoken about his political preferences in the last year, Draco hadn’t really cared. It had been two separate worlds. One in which navigating through the social and political events was needed in order to have the approval of his parents. Another was his peculiar friendship with Rigel. The moment Rigel’s ruse was lifted, those worlds collided. Originally the adults had thought that there was still plenty of time to change a boy’s mind. An heir of the Black family was meant to support their cause after all. The outcome had already been set into stone from the start. Looking at it afterwards they all had been full of arrogance. They had thought that no halfblood could be so cunning to infiltrate a school of purebloods. Draco felt shame combined with anger. Even though the halfblood was the most competent person he had ever met, ‘Rigel’ had to lie in order to have a place at their table. It conflicted with all he had ever known. ‘Draco Malfoy the privileged boy’ he snorted. Draco had been wrong. Despite rationally understanding why ‘Rigel’ chose to start and maintain the ruse, that didn’t change the feeling of betrayal. Rigel hadn’t confided his secrets to him. After all these years, Rigel didn’t trust him, and Draco couldn’t blame him for it. It hurt. It hadn’t been long since Draco last saw Rigel, but he already craved his presence. Draco wanted to be there, wherever Rigel had run to. To take Rigel in his arms and hug him until Rigel knew what he meant for Draco. Not only was Rigel someone he looked up to, but also someone who was irreplaceable in his world. He knew that he would leave no stone unturned until he found the halfblood who infiltrated his heart.


End file.
